1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the field of thin film write heads.
2. Background Art
Data is stored on magnetic media by writing on the magnetic media using a write head. Magnetic media can be formed in any number of ways, such as tape, floppy diskette, and hard disk. Writing involves storing a data bit by utilizing magnetic flux to set the magnetic moment of a particular area on the magnetic media. The state of the magnetic moment is later read, using a read head, to retrieve the stored information.
Data density is determined by the amount of data stored on an area of magnetic media and depends on how much area must be allocated to each bit. Data on magnetic media is often stored in a line or track. Magnetic media often have multiple tracks. In the case of the disk, the tracks are nested annular rings. More bits per ring and more rings per disk increases data density. Data density, therefore, is determined not only by the bit length, but also by the width of the bit which determines the track width. To decrease bit size, head size is decreased by fabricating thin film read and write heads with smaller track widths. Thin film heads commonly employ separate write and read heads.
Typically write heads do not contact the magnetic media but instead are separated from the magnetic media by a layer of air or air bearing. Magnetic flux generated between poles of the write head acts across the air bearing to change the magnetic moment of an area on the magnetic media.
Thin film write heads are typically formed by depositing and etching layers of magnetic, non-magnetic, dielectric, and electrically conductive materials to form the structures of the head, such as a core, a conductor winding, and upper and lower pole structures.
The rate or frequency that data is stored to the media is an important measure of the operational performance of the write head. One way to improve the operating frequency of the write head is to reduce the length of the pole structures, such as the yoke, to decrease the head inductance and the magnetic flux rise time. The operating frequency is determined, in part, by the structure of the write head and the materials used. The efficiency of the write head is also increased by reducing the yoke length.
Typical conductor windings of write heads are formed by first depositing a seed layer on a cured photoresist layer. To form the conductor winding, a photoresist pattern is formed on the seed layer by depositing photoresist on the seed layer, exposing to light through a photo mask, and removing a portion to form a trench extending to the seed layer. The trench define the placement and dimensions of the conductor that forms the winding. The conductor winding typically is deposited by electroplating with copper to form the conductor winding within the trench on the exposed seed layer.
After forming the conductor winding, the photoresist pattern is stripped, and a wet chemistry etch is used to remove the remaining copper seed layer. As the seed layer typically is removed by wet chemistry etch, part of the winding conductor material is also etched away. The winding is surrounded with photoresist, which is cured to form an organic dielectric insulation.
Additional conductor windings typically are formed over the above described winding in a similar fashion, and electrically connected to it to form a multi-layered conductor winding.
One problem with the above process is that it limits the minimum dimension of the winding. The distance between corresponding edges of successive conductor turns, referred to as the pitch, and the height of the conductor is limited by photolithographic techniques. As such the height to width ratio or aspect ratio of the conductor is usually less than about 1.5. In addition, the minimum width of the photoresist defining the trench typically is greater than about 0.4 microns.
Another drawback of the above process and structure is that it produces a coil structure with a high overall stack height. Because the pitch is limited and the total length of the coil winding is relatively long, the conductors are often formed having greater height to provide sufficient cross sectional area in order to achieve sufficiently low coil resistance. In addition, a second or even a third winding layer often is formed to increase the number of coil turns without drastically increasing the yoke length to improve the operation of the winding. Also, because cured photoresist is difficult to form in extremely thin layers, the cured photoresist insulation typically formed under the conductor winding significantly increases the overall stack height.
High stack height makes it difficult to control the width of the upper or P2 pole tip in certain write head designs, thus leading to increased track width sigma. The increased stack height can cause problems with focusing and scattering during the exposure process, as well as problems of shadowing during pole trim process.
In addition, high stack height can cause reliability problems, such as cracking of the magnetic yoke material at the apex, or on the sloped surface between the top of the stack and the pole tip. Also, the steep slope associated with the high stack height causes the magnetic properties of the yoke material to degrade.
Furthermore, thermal stability is a problem with the structure described above. There is a large thermal expansion mismatch between the metal and the surrounding cured photoresist. The coefficient of expansion of the cured photoresist αresist is greater than or equal to about 10 times the coefficient of expansion of the conductor αmetal. This can cause separation of yoke from the underlying insulation when the head is heated to higher temperature during manufacture, or operatation.